monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MissGeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Thenaturals page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 15:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Hi, Missy. I'm MonsterGirl2002 and I happen to wander off on your profile page. I found out that you're Canadian, something that I am too. Also, you like Vocaloid? I like it too. And what you said about letting MH accept yourself, same as me. So it looks like we have some stuff in common. :) Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Rise to the moon with the dead of night! Yeah, yay for Canadians! Yes, I really love Vocaloid. I have most of their songs on my phone, my favorites are Magnet and World is Mine. But when I listen to them, I remember so much about my old account on my old wiki. :( And yes, I really LOVE Wonka candy, especially Laffy-Taffy. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes! I am a whovian at heart. Personally, I liked 'The Happiness Patrol'. It's quirky, especially the Kandy Man and the pink TARDIS. You should definitely make some characters - you would be a great addition to the wiki. Thenaturals (talk) 17:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, geez. It has ''been a while, hasn't it!? Nice to see you again! If you haven't found it already, I did manage to get a story series about OCs started--''General Hilarity, ''it's called, helpfully linked because I'm vain. ^^; I haven't worked on it recently, though, and really I'm more of a lurker now then an active wiki member... But hey, it's good to see an old friend! If you ever wanna chat, lemme know. ^^ Lissamel123 (talk) 02:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Are you on DeviantART? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 21:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you kindly! I saw your comment on my page, and I must say thank you! I try to put a lot of thought into my OCs, and your art of Seraphina is positively adorable. I must admit I actually haven't been quite as active on here as I once was, nor giving my OCs proper attention, but this gave me a reason to, I would say. -Psyche Psyche13 (talk) 04:36, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Enderman Missy, of course you can! You don't have to ask me to make a Minecraft related OC. If it is related to my characters, then you must, but unrelated you don't. Another Enderman sounds great, and, indeed, Joley forever! Jasmin231 (talk) 16:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course she can be friends with Amethyst, and I was thinking of the Enderman Club, too! Lucky you Hi Missy, Solarius here! You got the right answer to my blog and I just wanna do something in return. Do you have any characters you want me to draw for you or anything else, leave me a message in my talk page.And if you wanna know more about how I'm gonna try to make the doll, just check out the reply I posted in the blog Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 09:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) hello! i just stoped by to say hello to you! oh and btw i like your profill pic! :) Contest prize I'm drawing the contest prizes now, so could you tell me which character you would like me to draw for your prize? Thanks :D Thenaturals (talk) 17:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Art and Stuff That's Art I didn't intend on it, no. Really I only bothered revamping Scarlett and Hugo because they were the oldest two (Judging by my contributions page, around 2011) and frankly they were hurting my soul (augh they were so clunky and Hugo's ''coat ''and Scarlett's ''arms ''and ''how did I think this was acceptable artwork). But I may. I wouldn't mind tweaking Janet next, actually, since she looks just...Sort of basic compared to the others (leaving out Scarlett because that was the intention). Shrug. Maybe. Lissamel123 (talk) 04:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Santas I have been very busy with projects and I haven't been able to do the Secret Santa. However, if you still want to give people gifts, that would be totally fine :) Thanks for understanding, Thenaturals (talk) 08:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering,could you draw Harriet Potter please? p.s:why do you fan-girl over faceless people?? You shouldn't have done that.... 13:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! your art is great! You shouldn't have done that.... 05:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! shes gor-gous! You shouldn't have done that.... 06:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Sam looks amazing and adorable! I love it! You did a great job. Would you mind if I put that picture on her page if I can figure it out?^^ Can you draw her Can you draw her Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for coming! Your so funny and nicely dressed! Hope to see you soon Amanda77778 (talk) 13:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Aurora! Look at all these cuties oh gosh Hehe, er, I'm just stopping by! Just wanted to say that all your new OCs are adorable and I love them all--Karlheinz and Octavius in particular, but maybe that's because I'm a sucker for a pretentious name (and faceless humanoid abominations, in the latter's case), and I have a soft spot for Drew and Valerie as well~ So congrats on making all these cuties, can't wait to see more. I also came her to mention I ship Octavius and Drew. One-sided, from Octavius' side. Where he likes her because she's so outgoing and he draws these sketchy pictures and staples them to trees but he has no artistic talent so she takes them down and deems them 'deeply uncreative' and he's absolutely crushed and he shows up and puts this squishy human heart he, er, 'somehow obtained' wrapped in newspapers at her doorstep because he thinks she'll like it and she just doesn't but he keeps wanting to be with her because she's colorful and pretty and brave and everything he isn't and can never be~ And I ship it to this ship theme because, well, it's fitting~ Wait, why am I mentioning this? Ah, right, because I need you to justify this probably crack-ship to me. Lissamel123 (talk) 03:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Look what I made! Oh my freaking Ra, Missy. I love it! Only thing I regret is not being done my part. I'm getting closer to finishing Maura EX, but I still need to add the Master Crown, then I'll get straight on to Super Dinah! Jasmin231 (talk) 02:43, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Sylph Of Light Meaning "A Sylph of Light is a healer of information and importance, patching up the cracks of ignorance and triviality. It is their job to acquire as much knowledge as possible and share it with others (exposition dump, if you would). It is also their duty to heal importance, taking what was once a background character and thrusting them onto the center stage." '' And congratulations, you have a canon title! That means one of the characters of Homestuck (*cough*Aranea*cough*) shares your title! I Am The Thief Of Doom. I Steal Doom From Others For My Own Benefit. Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) whooo Maybe I am a trickster mind reader. You never know! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 13:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Would you like to discuss AETC's plot over tea and biscuits? (Nah, Jk, over chat?) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 15:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there. Can we chat and I have a wiki I think you have a game interest =). http://game-high.wikia.com/wiki/Game_High_Wiki Ice High~ Ice High~ Hey there! Come and join Admin146's new wiki called "Ice High"! It's growing quite slowly and has about 17 pages created and are in need of new users! Feel free and join anytime! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ice High Alright then. I hope you do join! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:17, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Your Patron Troll Guess who just calculated your birthdate into a patron troll formula? Me! Guess who's your patron troll? TAVROS NITRAM!! AKA The Boy Skylark AKA Pupa Pan AKA The Page of Breath AKA The one with the robot legs! RE: Patron Troll Uh, Missy, patron trolls and zodiac trolls actually work differently. Zodiac trolls are the trolls that represent you according to your birthdate. For the patron troll, the birthdate doesn't count. My zodiac troll is Libra while my patron troll is Sollux Captor you see. Both different things! Also, the meaning of "patron troll" is what the Homestuck fandom call trolls who help a specific person most of the time. That's all I can say really. I hope this doesn't confuse you very much! (Plus, Tavros and Gamzee are a popular fan-shipping in the fandom ^^;) Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Behold Well, they certainly weren't as terrifying as I expected (Which is good.), but they're still really unsettling to me… Jasmin231 (talk) 18:48, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RERERE: Behold… Maybe the Waluissamel123 kids? Jasmin231 (talk) 19:00, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Well, anyways, I've been sick with a cold, and drew this… I'm just going to leave it here because I don't even… Jasmin231 (talk) 18:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) You want your freedom? Take it. That's what I'm counting on. I used to want you dead, but now I only want you gone. (Ha, I'm probably having too much fun with all of this quoting, judging on how my throat hurts, my head hurts, and my nose is all stuffed up...) GLaD you love it. I was just kinda bored today, and uh, you should probably thank Kittie for the idea. Jasmin231 (talk) 23:26, May 15, 2014 (UTC) A Competition Featuring Black Magic You Say? Yes I do say ^u^ Black Magic Competition is a new competition that is quite good put together and it may be done good if people try hard on it. It's sort of like a top model contest and even thought I didn't make it, it would be amazing if you joined :3 Madness Is Forever Your Request... ...of Neri is finally finished. It was alot of fun making her. I hope you like it! Greetings ~Rika 13:47, June 5, 2014 (UTC) For You :3 Hi Missy!I made you something in Skincraft. It's your Parasoul palette! ThePowerPuffKittie Reply Hey no problem,it was fun to do!Now that I think of it,all three of us have Minecraft accounts,one of us just hasn't bought the game yet. ThePowerPuffKittie Hi Bud Can we chat ? Postage is forty-nine cents? Daylight robbery! It must have took a lot of restraint to not litter this letter with passive-agressive insults towards his ''beloved sister dear. So he decided to take a...Different approach. I can't tell if he's into the notion or mocking you. Knowing him, it's probably both. I'll have to ask, if he's not still a bit testy from that pink suit. He's such a numbnut he forgot his favorite sweet. Dang you, Hugo. Well, even though I didn't think he had much of a sweet tooth, he likes wonderfully fancy chocolate bonbons. Sounds about right to me. Just don't start planning to date Hugo or anything, m'kay? Olivia might become cross. Lissamel123 (talk) 18:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Forgetful Jazz is forgetful. Well, uh, I finished this at some point... But I forgot to post it... Jasmin231 (talk) 03:18, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Ehm… Derp Jazz is derp. I… Don't know what I'm supposed to do with the code. Sorry. It' sheen written down, but I don't know what to do with it. Jasmin231 (talk) 02:22, July 2, 2014 (UTC) One day I'll get my shiny. I've already got the Banetite on standby, it'll happen someday. In the meantime, Philomena the Talonflame will grow to become super OP, making me wish I kept her as part of my main team. Sorry you were beat out by a Hawlucha. Anyhow! I'll hover around the wiki for a while yet, so tell me when you're on and I'll boot up Pokemon X and get you a Shuppet with an appropriately dorky nickname. Then maybe we could battle! I'd love to show you my team with the dorkiest nicknames of all~ If you wanna delete this later, feel free, but my friend code is: 1091- 9283 - 4226 Hope to see you in Kalos, were evil teams are possibly immortal and crushed under rubble for all eternity. Lissamel123 (talk) 02:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC)